Beckening of the Sea
by disneyqueen
Summary: After five months on being on land, Ariel is yearning for something that seems beyond her reach. Eric is to busy and the humans don't seem to care at all. Can Ariel show Eric what's locked inside her heart, even after her first wish had come true?


**Hi, Well I'm writing another one and it's a long one short. I own nothing, but the idea and the song in the middle. the one when Ariel's on the beach at the end belongs to Disney too it's from the little mermaid television series, the song is called, "To the edge of the sea." I own only how its used for the purposes of this story. The lryics and the charators all beling to Disney. The song when she's on stage BELONGS to ME and NO ONE can use it WITHOUT asking me. Thank you. Really I just thought about what would be going through her after five months of being a human, and bam this story unfolded. I hope you enjoy. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ink dripped into the dark, shallow depths before the tide washed it away, reseeding back into the ocean. Cheers and laughter drifted over towards the shore from the high open olive windows only to fall upon deaf ears. Everything felt still around her as goose bumps curled up her arms from a gentle breeze.

White form ran over her shoes, the small waves and ripples overlapping each other as they broke against the unknown obstacle. Ariel sighed deeply; her bluish green gaze settling back onto the parchment on her lap. She stared at the words, and the scribbled out the last line, it just wasn't right. Flame light flickered over her shoulders, casting half of the parchment into darkness. She didn't care; it seemed like her life had become just that, caught in between shadow and light.

_Only five months, it seems like a million years ago_, Ariel thought as the form reseeded away from her.

Pushing her red hair away from her shoulders, she traced her pale, slender legs with her index finger; the hairs along them already standing on end. A faint smile crept upon her lips.

"I wouldn't try you for anything in the world," she muttered to herself.

The full moon hung high in the night sky; stars twinkling against the black canvas. Even among the quiet night, the air felt still and stiff against her skin, the wind prickling her cheek. Her fingers wrapped around the quill, almost frozen to it as it hovered over the parchment. The words stared back at her, empty and blank. Suddenly, a voice called over to her; reality sinking back in.

"Ariel, darling, what are you doing out here?" Eric asked, concern sketched onto his face.

Ariel shrugged and shook her head. Eric smiled extending his hand out for her to take and she accepted. His dark hair blew in the soft breeze as his fingers closed over her wrist, pulling her up. The sand fell away from her with ease and settled back at her feet. Ariel smiled, her eyes locked with his warm, gentle dark ones. She felt him beginning to toy with loose ends of her hair; his fingers combing through it with his familiar tender touch.

Tucking it behind her ear, he asked, "What were you doing out here? The party's inside."

"Just getting some fresh air," Ariel said softly.

Eric nodded, unclipping his cloak and draping it around her shoulders. Ariel pulled it tighter around herself, allowing his warmth to keep her protected. Protected from what? She didn't know, but it felt safe and safety was what she needed now more than anything. Eric stared down at her, but she shifted away; her gaze lowering back onto the sand. Tentatively, he wrapped his arm around her and gave a small squeeze of reassurance.

"Let's go back inside. Everyone's waiting for you," he said.

His hot breath tickled against her ear and a small smile curled at the corners of her lips. She nodded; the parchment clutched in her hand hidden beneath his clock. The two gradually went inside; the lull of the waves fading away with each step.

-----------------------------------------

Bright, orange light blinded her momentary as she stepped back into the large ballroom. Music soared up towards the ceiling, alive with excitement and joy. Each performer and instrument danced in their own small way to the melody; feet tapping against the white washed marble floor in a steady rhythm. People twirled, traveled, and spun across the floor with their partners, but their movements were robotic and lifeless. No energy steamed off of them from the heat of the song; everyone just simply going along with the tune, but without the life it deserved. Ariel shook her head; there had to be another reason.

Perhaps the gowns were too tight or the lights caused them to overheat and drained their energy. Even her own gown was a little to snug against her body, the corset cutting into her waist. So why wouldn't others feel the same way? After all of them had been human they're whole lives, how should they not feel the same as her. Beside her, she felt Eric wrap her arms around her shoulders; his calloused sailor fingers working to unclasp the cloak. With a soft click, it slid from her shoulders into the floor at her feet.

At the base of the stairs, she spotted Grimsby who nodded shorted to a silent gesture from his prince. Clearing his throat, he clapped for silence and the music quickly faded away. All eyes turned towards the grand staircase and Ariel felt her heart beating faster against her chest. Even though she had been a princess in the underwater city of Atlantica, everything was so different. Of course she had been held to a higher standard among the merpeople, but it had been informal and she had never felt the million eyes watching her every move. Taking a deep breath, Ariel felt Eric fold her arm around his elbow in a formal position.

"May I present their Majesties King Eric and Queen Ariel," Grimsby announced to around of polite and delicate applause.

All eyes watched as the king and queen descended the staircase, most eyes resting upon the young queen. Sixteen, almost seventeen and she was still as youthful as the children running about the village. Of course the girl had been a simple girl and to be overnight elevated to their princess and queen was a miracle anyone could have wished for. The pale blue fabric reached to just above her ankles; small ruffles around the hem and the waist line. White lace fell from her waist all the way down; shielding the blue beneath it. A simple yet elegant gown for the occasion.

Ariel sighed inwardly; everything had happened so fast, but Eric truly cared for her that was as clear as the ocean. She smiled and glanced over at him; proud, honorable, loyal, and handsome, just as the first time she had been him all those months ago. Eric looked over at her and returned the gesture of her smile as his arm slid out from hers. With a simple hand gesture, the music began to play again.

Spinning her into his arms, he pulled her close and whispered. "Dancing is a language that's felt instead of heard."

Ariel pulled away, her chin titled up to meet his eyes as she nodded. "Yes, it is," she whispered back.

Dancing had been their first communication after her transformation, but she wondered if he ever truly knew what they first had been, even before she had joined his world. As the music grew, the royal couple began to dance while the others simply watched. Ariel felt herself smile as they twirled around the floor, completely ignoring all the silent stares. Eric seemed just as comfortable in her arms as her led her around the room with ease, even adding their own steps to the song. With each new step, Ariel remembered the first night they had danced together and one more reason to love him.

"She's so easy on her feet," someone whispered to their companion.

Her companion nodded, but added, "She never says very much."

"That's what night is about, Daniel," someone else said.

"But surely the king would never let the girl speak alone?" Daniel said.

Words and rumors kept on flying around drowned out from the music, allowing them to discuss the couple without much fear. This night had been gossiped about in the village, but one had dared believed it, after all the prince had rejected all the other princesses whom had come for the voice contest.

Surely the queen couldn't be the one, after all she was just a shipwrecked girl washed up on the beach. The whispers died down as the music slowed and the couple stopped in the middle of the circle, bowing to each other as the last strands of music faded away. Ariel smiled softly as she straightened herself to meet her husband.

"Thank you for the dance," she said.

Eric smiled, bringing her knuckles up to his lips. "You're welcome as always, Ariel," he said.

No one spoke, but everyone's eyes held the same reaction. If anything was true, it was that their prince loved the girl. Using her name in public with such informality proved that the feelings were strong, even for the girl he had only know a month before marriage. The crowd clapped and cheered when the music had finally died.

Eric nodded to the crowd and smiled as he led Ariel through the crowd over towards the orchestra. Ariel glanced over at him; her eyes swimming with questions as her mind raced with possibilities. She had been practicing with singing a song, but it couldn't have been to sing in front of all these people? It just couldn't be.

Eric leaned in close and whispered, "It will be fine."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ariel asked.

He smiled down at her. "I wanted it to be a surprise and you know it. You'll be amazing." Helping to her onto the small raised stage, he added, "I love you."

Ariel felt the blood drain from her face. Her heart sank into her stomach as she remembered the robotic dancing of the guests. Shaking her head, she glanced down. The small stand before her held the music, but she barely even looked at it; every note and word memorized by heart. She vaguely heard Eric address the guests before the music began to play the introduction. Heat rose into her cheeks, she wasn't ready….not yet. Looking at the fine printed words again on the formal page, she took a deep breath; all eyes fixed upon her.

**Here on this earth, there's only bliss**

**Here in this night, there's only light**

**Let us fly away, into a sweet kiss**

**Our love shining with all it's might**

**Let the evening star as our guide **

**Only you could make my heart soar**

**On the wings of heaven**

Her voice quivered on the last note; her throat dry and closed tight. Ariel swallowed and closed her eyes, blocking out all those judgmental eyes. She needed to focus on the music. Taking a deep breath, she continued.

**(Chorus) Until I'm enwrapped in your arms**

**Don't let me fell back down**

**I'll protect you from every harm**

**This I swear to you, before dawn**

**To you and no other **

**Set sail for the unknown**

**Our love binds us as one**

**Out on our own**

**Though the tears**

**Though our fears**

**I'll hold on  
**

The gown felt so constraining, her breath catching in her throat as she fought to keep the note going. As the music grew, she felt herself close up, tight and rigid. Shaking her head, she sang.

**Until I'm enwrapped in your arms**

**Don't let me fell back down**

**I'll protect you from every harm**

**This I swear to you before dawn**

**To you and no other **

**To you and no other**

Everyone held their breath, waiting for the girl to shine. Rumors had floated around the village for a week now, of the queen having the voice of an angel, a siren; her voice entrancing to all whom listened. But her voice was weak, breaking at the last word. The words sung were felt with little emotion, if any could be found. Unused and certainly untrained by all the normal musician standards. A small, feeble round of applause as the queen bowed shortly; fighting back tears. Eric went straight to her side; his arm wrapped around her in support, but she barely noticed.

"That was fine, Ariel, just fine," he whispered, signaling behind her back to Carlotta. The maid nodded and moved towards the stage as the king addressed his guests.

"That was wonderful, but I do believe the sea air and the excitement of to nights events has worn her out. He lowered his head and whispered into her ear, "why don't you go to bed, get some rest?"

Ariel didn't even protest as Carlotta escorted her from the stage and through the back; silently walking until they reached her bedchamber.

Shutting the door, Carlotta said, "You did a wonderful job, your Highness."

The young queen shrugged, Eric's last words echoing in her mind. The sea air had affected her singing. How could he had said that, the sea was what gave her the love of music and song. It was the ocean's song that had soared through her heart when she had song to him that morning on the beach after she had saved his life. Holding her hand over her heart, she sighed deeply. Without a word, Carlotta began undressing the girl; the fabric and the lace slid easily off her body. Goose bumps crawled along her skin, but she ignored them as Carlotta pulled a white nightgown over her head.

Ariel heard words beginning spoken, but couldn't decipher them out from her own thoughts. A gentle calloused hand rested upon her mistresses' shoulder as Carlotta turned Ariel towards her.

"Are you certain, you're fine?" Her fingers combed through the red hair with a motherly touch. Ariel smiles faintly and nodded, turning her face away from Carlotta's gentle hand. Carlotta's eyebrows lowered in concern, but she knew better than to speak out of place, if the queen wanted to tell her, she would. Without another word, Carlotta bowed and left the room, leaving behind Eric's cloak draped over a chair.

Finally alone, Ariel walked over to the window, allowing the slat air to fill her up. Something as missing though, but she couldn't place her finger on it. Her hands trembled as she rested her hand against the window frame, before she quickly shut it. Turning her back to the window, she sighed deeply; everything was so messed up. Her feet scuffled along the wooden floor as she walked over towards the discarded cloak. Fumbling through the fabric, she withdrew the rolled up parchment from down on the beach; the ink already running down the edges, words smudging together.

Her fingers traced the letters, staining her hands with the ink. Shaking her head, she walked over to the bed, sinking down into the comfortable silk sheets. The parchment slid onto her lap as she crawled under the covers; her knees propped up as a music stand. However, the words seemed to become even more confusing, her vision blurred by sleep weighing on her eyes. Unseen by the young queen, a small red crab crawled through a tiny crack in the door. Even after not seeing the room in months, there was no doubt in his mind, this was the right place.

Going over to the dresser beside the large bed, he stared up at the candle; its flame flickering across the sleeping maiden; the flames catching the last bits of red hair as they danced past. Why humans fell asleep with danger around them, made no sense to him. But that flame hair, he would recognize anywhere…it was her.

After a few minutes, he managed to host himself onto the bed, crawling over to the sleeping queen. The young maiden slept so peacefully, her hands folded beneath the pillow, a small smile tracing along her lips. Sebastian climbed onto her pillow and simply stared down at her. With a single claw, he brushed her bangs away from her face, a small hurt smile crossing over his lips.

"Oh, Child, you no idea how much we all miss yea. So sweet like your mother. I hope you're happy, cause the sea ain't," he whispered into her ear.

As if she heard him, she shifted in her sleep, burying her face deeper into her pillow, to block the pain. Through moist eyes, her guardian and protector crawled onto her pillow beside her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ariel stared at herself in the mirror; sunlight reflecting off the glass, catching her long, loose hair flowing down her back. The simple, fluffy pink gown fell across her shoulders and down her body with ease. Suddenly, warm arms closed around her waist as Eric kissed her on the top of her head.

"How's my little mermaid, this morning?" he asked, a small smile curled onto his lips.

Turning in his arms, she forced a smile and kissed him lightly on the cheek. His clean white shirt glowed in the sunlight. Her slender fingers ran through his hair and slid around his strong neck.

"Fine, how are you? You didn't come to bed?" she said.

Eric chuckled. "Well you know how nobility can be, so annoying and boring and as a prince I have to deal with it all."

She nodded, biting her lip. "So what are we going-?"

A firm knock at the door cut her off as Grimsby peeked around the door. He smiled at the young couple, but then grew serious as he finally stepped into the bed chamber.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, your Majesties, but Eric you're needed to oversee some construction going on down in the village," he informed them.

Eric sighed, but nodded reluctantly. Turning back to his wife, he said, "I'm sorry, but it's for a school for the children."

"Then I'll come with you, I love children and I've never seen a school," Ariel said, an enthusiastic smile spreading over her face.

Eric gave a half hearted smile as he caressed her cheek, tucking the loose strand behind her ear.

Grimsby stepped forward and added softly, "A construction sight is no place you, my queen. It would not be proper and it is very dangerous work."

Eric nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry, but I really must see this. I'll be back as soon as possible."

He kissed her shortly; his fingers playing with her hair. Without another word, Eric unwrapped himself and walked out of the room as Grimsby bowed low. Ariel watched him leave; a sting of heart ache swam through her heart. Grimsby glanced over at her, a soft, tentative, awkward smile played on his lips.

"Why don't you go explore the palace or go down the beach," he suggested, before giving a short bow and disappearing.

Ariel sighed deeply; that always seemed to be the answer to her being left alone. Going down the beach or have her go look around the castles' numerous rooms. She shook her head, after five months limited to the palace, she felt as though she knew it like the back of her hand; the idea of exploring was lost; nothing was new and exciting.

A soft smile curled onto her lips as memories of her father scolding her for yet another exploration of the world above passed through her mind. Pressing her lips together, she left the room, with her guardian unseen trailing behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone high in the late afternoon sky; its light glittering across the dark blue calm water. Her shoes crunched the sand beneath her feet, some gains filling them as she walked further down towards the water. A firm had gripped her arm and held her back with concern. Ariel sighed, but turned back to her escort and friend. "Carlotta, is something wrong?"

"After being in a ship wreck my dear, I would think the ocean held too many terrible memories for you, your Majesty," Carlotta said, brushing the sand away from her white apron with her free hand.

Ariel stared at the older women and then glanced back at the ocean; the large vast undersea world that now seemed to hold more secrets then the human one._ You agreed to go along with the story, for Eric's sake. After all mermaids are simply made up creatures_," she reminded herself.

"But its who I am" she argued mentally with herself.

"Were, isn't this what you wanted?" Her father's voice asked.

Ariel nodded silently and felt Carlotta tug at her arm gently bringing her back the present. Carlotta led her away back closer to the castle, beneath some shade.

A small smile curled at Carlotta's lips as she said, "there isn't that better."

She withdrew a book from the small bag and handed it to the young queen. Ariel examined the book and began to read it, at least for a few hours taken away from her jumbled thoughts.

The sun was dipping low in the sky as Carlotta said, "We should get back, I have dinner to prepare and I believe there is another event tonight."

"Another one?" Ariel asked, closing the book. Setting it aside, she stared at her friend, who nodded.

The young queen took a deep breath. "Would it be alright if I stared her a little while longer?"

Carlotta paused for a moment, but looking into the large, sorrowful eyes of the girl she could not refuse. "Alright, but don't go near the sea. Your husband would kill me if something happened to you."

Ariel laughed half heartedly and watched as her friend returned to the castle. Finally alone, she sighed. Turning back, she stared out towards the ocean; her breath catching in her throat. She stood up and walked closer and closer, the waves crashing against the shore felt like music to her ears. Reaching the waters' edge, she watched as the waves rolled over her shoes; only the last bits of sea spray tingled along her skin just above her ankles.

Glancing down, she caught a reflection of herself in the water. The pink fabric clung to her body in odd places and the corset dug into her skin, making her taller and straighter, "proper" as the humans called it. Her dress covered her entire body; even her arms were shielded from the warmth of sun upon her skin.

Red hair flowed down her back, but was how held up in a ribbon and kept away from her face. As she stared down at her reflection, it seemed as through a plastic smile was curled upon her lips; a picture perfect image of a wonderful wife and queen. Staring down at the image of herself, she felt another pain stab her heart.

For a few moments, she stared at the portrait of herself and out at the ocean; her home. Everything she had ever been was now buried beneath the sand. Eric completely wrapped up in his own world of royal business. Ariel shook her head, her voice shaking as she began to sing.

**He never hears me  
Although he has ears he  
Refuses to understand  
He merely sees me  
He doesn't believe he  
Can let me be who I am  
**

Ariel kicked the image away and sank down into the water; her knees scrapping the sand below as her dress soaked through with water. As human she had to live by their rules; chained in ropes of fabric and restrictions. Wiping away her tears, she continued sang.

**What am I to do?  
There's so much of me in you  
He may tie the ropes  
But he can't hold our hopes  
**

Maybe just maybe she could be able to have both worlds. Just maybe, she had to try at least. Even her father or Eric couldn't stop her; listening to sea beckoning to her, she sang out.

**That someday  
We'll break away  
And we'll ride, you and me  
To the edge of the edge of the sea  
To be free from his undertow **

Her voice dropped to a whisper as reality sank in. It was impossible and one mermaid or human could not do it alone. Tears chocked her, but she continued.

**But how I don't know**

Her voice trailed away as tears overwhelmed her. Her fingers thumbed with the ribbon, until it slid out of her hair. Staring down at it, Ariel's lips trembled before she threw it into the ocean as far as she could; the currant carrying it out further into the seas' depths. The salt water stung against her hands, but she ignored the pain crawling at her heart. Suddenly, a familiar voice caught her off guard and she spun around.

"Ariel, child, what's wrong?" her guardian asked.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?' Ariel asked a genuine smile.

The small crab nodded warmly, his right claw under his stomach as he bowed before the youngest mer princess. Ariel shook her head at his formality and her old friend smiled.

Clawing over to her, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, wiping the last few tears away. Sebastian didn't seem unconvinced, but kept silent; there was no need to make her even more upset.

Staring down at him, she asked, "What are you doing here? Nothing's wrong with Daddy is there?"

Fear crept onto her features at the mere thought of her family being in danger, but Sebastian shook his head. As he stared into her eyes, he saw her mother shining through the child…women before him. Ariel sighed in relief, but repeated her question.

"What are you doing here; it's not your job to look after me anymore," she reminded him.

"I thought you'd need a friend today," was his only reply.

Without a word, Ariel scrapped him up into her arms and pressed him to her cheek. Tears rolled down her face freely, but stopped when she released she was killing her friend with her hug. Wiping her tears away, she set him back down in the water beside her. His claw rested on her leg as he stared up at her though moist eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. "It's always been my job, little Ariel….it wasn't your father who told me to look after yea, but your mothers'."

What are you talking about?" Ariel asked.

"Your mother asked me too, a few weeks before….." his voice trailed off, unable to continue.

Ariel simply stared down at him; her heart aching even more as her fingers ran down her cheek where Carlotta had touched her. No other women had ever done that since her mother and it just felt wrong. Ariel sighed and moved forward, deeper into the ocean; her tears mixing with the salt water.

"Ariel! What are you doing?" Eric screamed out.

Turning around, she watched him running towards her, panic filling his face. After a moment, she rose from the water and returned to the world she had chosen. When he reached, Eric wrapped his arms around her, pushing her hair away from her face.

"Was something wrong?" he asked.

Ariel shrugged and turned away. Eric caressed her cheek and turned her back towards him. Wiping away her tears with his index finger, he asked, "Really what's wrong?"

"Nothing, really," came the simply reply.

"Does this have anything to do with the letter, you left on your desk?" he asked.

Ariel's eyebrows frowned together in confusion, but realization dawned on her as he pulled the parchment from his pocket.

Unrolling it, she shook her head. "Forget, Eric. It's nothing," she said, fighting back tears.

"What are those symbols?" he asked.

He peered over her shoulder and stared down at the strange symbols. The lines craved, dripped, twisted, and dotted over some, but nothing made any sense to him. Ariel didn't even glance down at them; her eyes locked onto the vast ocean before her. Unconsciously, she began to hum and sing; the words and tune felt sweet and broke her heart; her native Altantican tongue filling her heart; her family and the seas language.

Her mothers' lullaby swam through her mind as she watched the sun sinking closer to the horizon. Tears rolled down her face as she finished her song; the melody lingering still upon the wind. Eric listened and released the melody was the tune that ha haunted him all those days before he had found Ariel on the beach. Their fist language spoken to each other and he didn't even understand it.

Placing a hand upon her shoulder, Eric asked, "What was that?"

"It's a song, most humans can't hear it," she said.

"Is that what the parchment is? The lyrics to the song?"

Ariel nodded. "Yes, but it's not meant for translating….it's a…." she chocked down her tears, "it's a song for mourning."

"Mourning, Ariel, please tell me what's wrong?" Eric said, turning her back to face him.

Ariel's gaze fell upon the ground and tried to turn away, but Eric gripped her shoulders, playing with the loose ends of her hair. Ariel shivered under his touch and finally said, "it's not you, Eric."

Taking a deep breath, she continued, "my…..I'm part of the sea….at least some part of me will always be…..and you and everyone….seems to expect me to just give it up and I can't."

Eric released her in shock. "I never asked you too, Ariel."

She nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I know….and I love you, but….I can't stop being me, please don't ask me too….." she paused as she chocked down more tears.

"Only five months ago, I argued with Daddy about leaving the sea, but I….I just couldn't live there. I missed my mother too much, but now….now the sea is where I felt her and I don't….not here…on land."

"Ariel darling-"

"Eric, please. I just can't choose one world to live in. I'm only half myself here or down below. Can't we just bring the two words together?" Ariel asked.

"We have different life styles, Ariel, but of course we can try. We'll try as hard as we can. You're right, it isn't fair to you. Not after everything you've been through," Eric said, embracing his wife.

For a few minutes, she just trembled and cried against his chest as he rubbed her back in small comforting circles.

Pulling away, she asked, "Do you mean it, Eric?"

He simply nodded; his arm wrapping around her waist. Leaning in closer, they kissed softly and he tasted her tears upon her lips. Pulling back, the couple sat down on the sand and watched the sun set; the light shining over the endless ocean, a glimmer of hope for the future.

Ariel glanced down and saw Sebastian watching over, just like her mother had always done. She sent him a warm smile and he nodded in understanding; the two worlds would connect one day and Ariel could have both worlds of her heart, just like in her childhood; that time of innocence and hopefulness for a bright future.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to add elements of the musical and the thrid movie into my story and I hope I did it. I know Flouder was more of her friend, but Sebastion was asked to watch out for her and even in the thrid movie, he does that even before the king aks in my opinion, he just has a hard time showing affection. This is the longest short story I've ever written. ABout 8 and a half pages single spaced. So please tell me what you thought about it, I really out a lot of work into it and I know there's alont in there. Please review and let me know about this. I hope it makes up for me delating the other story. Please review and I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
